Farewall? What Farewall?
by Double Kick
Summary: Aomine selalu merasa tak pantas jika diajak berkunjung oleh Kise. Ingatkan Aomine tentang, perpisahan yang sesungguhnya bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Itu juga bukan karena kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama yang sederhana. Sejauh apapun mereka berpisah, Kise Ryouta akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya. (Chapter 2 updated! AoKise Friendship, warning inside, bit BL maybe(?) for ch 2 )
1. The day before farewall

_Aomine selalu merasa tak pantas jika diajak berkunjung oleh Kise. Ingatkan Aomine tentang, perpisahan yang sesungguhnya bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Itu juga bukan karena kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama yang sederhana. Ya, karena Ia tahu, sampai kapanpun itu. Sejauh apapun mereka berpisah, Kise Ryouta akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya. (Alternate Timeline, latar Teikou, AoKise friendship) (Warn inside)_

* * *

**Farewall? What Farewall? (c) Double Kick**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**.**_

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort (No Romance inside).**

_**Warning : AoKise friendship, IC/OOC, trigendre if possible, not Boy-Love. Aomine menggunakan bahasa non-formal dan Kise menggunakan bahasa formal namun santai. **_

**.**

_**(Remember that I don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just... my own happiness to share my experience. Hope u'll accept it~)**_

**.**

_**(Dan untuk female titan yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ini, apa yang akan saya ucapkan adalah... tidak ada.)**_

**.**

_**Selamat membaca!**_

* * *

_Remember, that the real farewall is not the ending at all. It also not because a simply school graduation._

* * *

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi di helaian berwarna biru-sebiru laut-miliknya itu sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata abstrak yang tak jelas apa isinya. Ia menatap bergumpal-gumpal awan _cumulus_ indah yang berlalu lalang dengan perlahan di depan pandangnya, walaupun sebenarnya letak awan itu terlampau jauh di atasnya.

'_Setsugyou wa owari ja nai (Kelulusan bukanlah segalanya)_'

Aomine terdiam sambil menghembuskan nafasnya teratur, masih enggan membuka kelopaknya. Samar-samar, suara itu masih terdengar olehnya.

'_Kore kara mo nakama dakara.. (Kita akan berteman selamanya..)_'

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tertegun, manik _navy_-nya terbuka lebar, sedikit terbelalak. Suara yang begitu lembut.

'_Issho no sasshintachi (Kita mempunyai semua foto kita)_'

Ia tersenyum hangat. Mungkin Ia tak seperti itu juga. Mungkin saja hanya pemuda pirang itu yang melakukannya, Ia tidak. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa foto mereka, tidak semuanya.

'_Osoro no kiihoruda (Kita membagi kunci yang sama)_'

Ia terkekeh pelan, tak mengerti akan apa arti dari lirik lagu yang sedang didengarkannya itu.

'_Itsumade mo kagayaiteru (Dan mereka akan bersinar selamanya di hati kita)_'

Manik biru lautnya menerawang ke langit, terlihat seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Tidak, bukan tentang Mai-_chan_. Sepertinya kali ini Ia sedikit terpikir akan sesuatu.

'_Zutto sono egao arigatou (Seperti halnya senyummu)_'

Tentang Kise Ryouta, sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_?"

Hening sejenak. Aomine mematikan alunan lagu yang berputar di _playlist_-nya dengan raut yang sarat akan ketenangan, terlalu kentara untuk berusaha terlihat tenang-sampai-sampai Ia jadi panik sendiri. Kemudian, menatap wajah Kise yang masih terlihat bingung sedikit, namun seperti sedang menahan tawanya untuk meledak-ledak.

"Aominecchi suka _K-On_, _ssu_?" pemuda bersurai kuning cerah dengan senyuman ceria itu bertanya blak-blakan dengan bola mata yang terbuka lebar, terlalu kegirangan.

_Yeah, lagu yang baru diputarnya tadi itu adalah lagu terakhir yang diciptakan oleh Houkago Tea Time dari anime K-On sebelum anime itu tamat._

"Eh?! Kagak ah, kagak! Apa-apaan!" dengan cepat, sebuah jitakan meluncur di dahi sang pemuda pirang tersebut. Kise mengaduh pelan, lantas mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kemudian, seperti biasa, Ia berujar sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "_Itte na_, Aomine_cchi_ _hidoii-ssu_! _(Sakit wey, Aominecchi kejam-ssu!)_" dan lalu, Aomine hanya menguap malas. Hening beberapa saat sampai Kise buka suara,

"Aku juga suka _K-On ssu_." dengan raut polosnya, Ia berkata.

Dengan cepat, Aomine bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menatap manik _gold_ milik Kise dengan raut tak percaya. "_U-uso_! _(Kau bercanda!)_" ujarnya setelahnya, mengibaskan tangannya dengan semangat yang meledak-ledak. Sedang Kise hanya nyengir kuda, lalu berucap, "_Sou ssu yo, (Beneran wey)_" dan, "Aku suka Azusa, Aomine_cchi_ suka siapa _ssu_?" lanjutnya masih nyengir. Sontak, wajah sang pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu sedikit merona. "_Sonna baka (jangan bodoh)_, gue gak suka _K-On_!"

"Jujur saja _ssu_! Tadi jelas-jelas kau memutar lagunya, kan?" dan kemudian, terasa nyeri di tulang rusuknya. Kise menyikutnya hanya untuk sebuah pengakuan semata.

"Gue cuman suka Mio aja, tuh! Gak lebih, gak kurang!" Aomine membantah, namun Kise masih setia nyengir kuda.

"Aaaarrghh! Terserah lo aja ah!" Aomine yang frustasi karena dipaksa terus-terusan oleh Kise, hanya menjambak rambutnya kesal. Pemuda berpostur tinggi itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di marmer atap yang sudah tergores banyaknya, kemudian menatap awan yang berlalu-lalang dengan pase monoton di hadapannya. Kise ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping Aomine.

"_Ne, ne, _Aomine_cchi, (Hey, hey, Aominecchi)_" Ia berujar pelan. Yang dipanggil malah memejamkan matanya, kembali menikmati terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berderu halus di kulitnya, lantas bergumam pelan sebagai balasan. Kise menolehkan wajahnya sejenak, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Aomine sedang menutup kelopak matanya, enggan memperlihatkan manik _navy_-nya. Kemudian, Ia menghela nafas tertahan. Kembali menatap langit, sambil berujar pelan, lagi.

"Kelulusan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, kan?" Kise sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya, meredam perasaan kalutnya. Aomine membuka sebelah matanya dengan berat hati, lantas menatap pemuda yang tadi berujar itu dengan satu mata bajak laut miliknya. "Wey, sejak kapan lo mulai ngucapin guyonan-guyonan melankolis picisan beginian, heh, Kise?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, _etto... ano_... ah, a-aku lupa _ssu_," Kise menggaruk kepala bersurai kuningnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, _hell yeah_, dia kan tidak kutuan.

"Apanya?" Aomine terpancing.

"Aku lupa apa yang mau kukatakan selanjutnya-_ssu_, ehehe," Kise nyengir lagi.

_**JETAKK**_

Dan satu jitakan mulus mendarat lagi di dahi Kise sebagai pelampiasan.

"Aomine_cchi hidoii_! _(Aominecchi kejam!)_" teriakan melengking itu terdengar sampai ke angkasa luar, tempat para _alien_ sedang mendiskusikan rencana mereka untuk menginvasi bumi.

Dan, pemuda yang namanya sering diplesetankan menjadi '_Ahomine_' itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa ucapan melankolis Kise akan berdampak padanya juga nanti. Bukannya Ia tak percaya karma, tapi Ia merasa bahwa suatu hal terbilang lebay kalau sudah membicarakan tentang karma. Semuanya pasti ada balasannya, perbuatan yang besar maupun yang kecil, tak pernah luput dari pandangan Tuhan. _Kami-sama_ memiliki jalan yang lebih baik, bukan?

Di atap itu, Ia juga mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana suara Kise yang sarat akan keraguan saat mengucapkannya.

* * *

"EMAAAAKK, GUE LULUS, MAAAKK!" teriakan Aomine menggelegar seantero Teiko, membuat beberapa ekor burung melenggang dan jatuh ke tanah karena terpaan gelombang _audiosonik_ yang sepertinya telah melewati batasnya sendiri. Aomine berpelukan dengan ibunya, terlihat jelas bahwa nyonya Aomine sungguh terharu sampai menggesek-gesek pipi putranya dengan pipinya sendiri yang berlinang air mata. Kise menatap pemandangan relasi ibu-anak itu dengan perasaan yang sedikit terharu, namun tetap saja setitik bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Aomine_cchi_, kau tak ingin memelukku _ssu_?" memberanikan diri, Ia bertanya.

"Najis lo ah! Ntar gue dikira humu!" dengan ogah-ogahan (dan masih berpelukan dengan ibunya), Aomine mendumel.

_**JLEBB**_

Siapapun, tolong _kokoro_-nya Kise yang kesepian, kedinginan, dan kelaparan tengah meringkuk di sudut perasaannya yang tersakiti.

Kise kicep seketika.

Setelah beberapa saat, nyonya Aomine akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Aomine tersenyum sejenak saat ibunya sudah mau mengajaknya pulang. Dengan sopan, Ia menolak akan alasan tentang sahabatnya yang telah tersakiti olehnya itu, Kise Ryouta-pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu malah ikut-ikutan meringkuk di kolong tangga terdekat.

"Oy, Kise." panggil Aomine dengan tas sekolah yang telah tersemat di pundak asal-asalan. Dengan cepat, Kise menoleh lantas menjawab dengan pertanyaan, "_Nani-ssu_, Aomine_cchi_? _(Ada apa, Aominecchi?)_" dan raut Aomine yang tak dapat dibacanya kali itu mungkin bisa menjelaskan sebagian narasi.

"Bagaimana kalau menghabiskan waktu di atap sampai sore, hm?" tawar Aomine.

"Eh?" Kise mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tumben-_ssu_," komentarnya singkat. Tapi akhirnya, Ia mau saja diseret ke atap oleh sang pemuda _tan_ tersebut. Nyonya Aomine menggeleng pelan, tak suka dengan kelakuan putranya itu kepada orang lain. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak, lalu segera pulang setelah berpesan agar putranya tidak keluyuran sembarangan seperti spesies terong-terongan yang dilihatnya di berita semalam.

.

_**BRUKK**_

Mereka tahu, mereka bukan pasangan yaoi yang saling mencintai. Mereka hanyalah teman yang saling memeluk satu sama lain-salah satu dari mereka memeluk dengan cara yang begitu _extreme_ sampai seorang lainnya jatuh ke lantai marmer dengan punggung yang hampir patah dan encok yang nyaris kumat. Tebak siapa?

Ya, kalian benar.

Dialah Aomine Daiki. Yang tengah memeluk Kise erat-erat sambil memejamkan mata, dan dengan posisi sedang menindihnya. Begitu ambigu.

Dan semuanya berubah saat Kise bertanya polos, "Aomine_cchi_, katanya bukan _humu ssu_?" dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Kise mendorong tubuh Aomine yang masih memeluknya. Begitu berat. Sejak kapan Aomine jadi seberat ini? Kise tak tahu. Yaiyalah, dia kan baru kali ini ditindih oleh sang empunya badan berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, namun Aomine enggan bangkit. Yang ada, Ia malah berkata,

"Gue tau, lo nyembunyiin sesuatu dari gue. Iya, kan?" suara pelan Aomine mengubah atmosfir yang tercipta di antara mereka menjadi sedikit cangung.

Dan Kise terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kedua surai mereka-_navy blue_ dan _blonde_-melambai pelan tertiup angin, menambah kesan ala sinetron saat mereka sedang pose wenaknya di atap. Mereka masih diam, enggan berujar satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya, pemuda dengan senyum secerah mentari dan suara sebising tong kosong bunyinya nyaring itu memperlihatkan cengiran terbaiknya di musim panas. "Hehe, apa coba?" tanyanya.

"Lo bakalan pindah ke Nara, kan?" Aomine menatapnya tajam. Kise menyilangkan tangannya, "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, _ssu_!" dan surai pirang miliknya ikut terkibas-kibas seiring gelengannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tapi iya, kan?" tanya Aomine ngotot, sambil melotot pula. Senyum Kise memudar, ditambah dengan arah sorot pandangnya yang menurun ke bawah, enggan membalas tatapan Aomine yang menuntutnya sedari tadi.

"Cuma ke Nara, kok. Apa masalahnya?" sudut-sudut bibir Kise terangkat paksa, membentuk senyum. "Selain itu, kita sudah terbiasa dengan sekolah yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggal kita sendiri, toh. Bukan begitu, Aomine_cchi_?" manik _gold_ dan _navy_ itu akhirnya saling menatap. Yeah, Aomine mengakui bahwa ucapan Kise barusan adalah benar, namun apa yang dilihatnya di depan matanya sendiri membuatnya tak enak hati.

Mata Kise yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, seperti menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Aomine bangkit dari tubuh Kise, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dinding rendah pembatas atap itu dalam diam. Ia menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang kerap kali dirasakannya sejak pertama kali Ia menemukan tempat itu. Kise menoleh, lantas bangkit duduk, lalu diam. Sama seperti Aomine, Ia juga sedang menikmati terpaan angin lembut di wajahnya yang tak urung dengan senyuman-walaupun senyum itu hanyalah sekedar paksaan semata-dan juga, menikmati keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Gue minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi gue takut ketangkep sama anak-anak _fujo_ di sekolah ini lagi berduaan, pelukan, bahkan lagi nindih elo tadi," Aomine angkat bicara. Habisnya, Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menghibur Kise. Ia tahu, pemuda pirang itu murah senyum. Namun bukan berarti Ia harus memaksakannya juga saat sedang mengatakan hal-hal yang berat untuk disampaikan? Kalau Aomine jadi dirinya, dipastikan Ia akan menghapus senyumnya itu seharian penuh. Tapi tetap saja, _hell no_, Ia tak akan menangis.

"Ya, aku tahu," Kise berkata singkat.

"Mau _one-on-one_?" tawar Aomine. Kise mengangguk semangat. Aomine tahu, bagi seorang pemain basket, olahraga itu pasti bisa membuat perasaan mereka terhibur barang secuil besarnya.

.

"Jadi, kapan lo berangkat?" Aomine men-_dribble_ bola dengan tenang, memperhatikan _step_ yang diambil oleh Kise.

"Aku tidak yakin. _Otou-san_ bilang, aku akan menjalani satu semester dulu sebagai anak SMA di Tokyo, sebelum pindah." Kise menatap bola basket oranye yang sedang memantul itu sengit, lantas mencoba untuk melakukan _steal_.

"Jadi begitu," dengan spontan, Aomine melakukan _crossover_, melindungi bola yang hendak diincar. Kise sedikit terbelalak saat Aomine dapat lolos dari penjagaannya dan langsung melakukan _dunk_-nya yang ketiga. Kise berdecak kesal-sekaligus kagum dengan kecepatan milik Aomine yang selalu tak terkalahkan.

Bola terpantul bebas di lapangan, Kise mengambilnya, lantas membawa bola itu keluar dari garis _threepoint_ untuk me-_restart_ permainan. Aomine siaga dengan posisi defense. Kise tersenyum singkat, lalu melakukan _copycat_ seperti biasanya. Meniru gerakan Aomine yang tadi dengan sedikit _fake_, lalu melakukan _dunk_. Menyamakan skor yang sedari awal terus kejar-mengejar sampai salah satu dari mereka kalah telak.

"Aomine_cchi_ akan masuk ke SMA mana, _ssu_?" Kise bertanya, sambil menyeka peluhnya dengan punggung tangan.

Aomine menoleh, "SMA Touou. Lo sendiri mau masuk SMA mana?" Ia balas bertanya setelah menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"SMA Kaijou, hehe." pemuda bersurai pirang itu nyengir sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

Entah sejak kapan permainan mereka berakhir dengan kedudukan skor yang seri satu sama lain.

.

"_Souka_. (_Oh, begitu_.)" Aomine bergumam kecil. Mengangkat bola basket di tangan kanannya, lantas memutarnya di jari telunjuk. Sesekali, Ia menambah putarannya, juga menahan agar bola itu tidak jatuh. Begitu seterusnya sampai keduanya terdiam. Aomine berkonsentrasi dengan putaran bola di jarinya, dan Kise menatap Aomine lamat-lamat, bingung mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hey, Aomine_cchi_, minat berkunjung ke apartemenku, tidak?" Kise menawarkan selagi Aomine masih tetap memutar bolanya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Enggak, ah. Ntar elo pamer kekayaan," sergahnya cepat.

"_Hidoii-ssu_! _(Kejamnya!)_ Aku tidak akan pamer kekayaan! Aku bukan Akashicchi!"

Dan segera saja, Aomine membekap mulut Kise, lantas menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada sepasang mata dwi warna yang sedang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Jangan sebut namanya keras-keras, nanti hantunya datang!" Ia berujar masih sambil membekap mulut Kise. Sebenarnya, Ia berniat untuk bercanda. Bagaimanapun, kapten tim _basket_ mereka yang memilki surai berwarna merah menyala itu memang menyeramkan. Malah lebih menyeramkan lagi dibanding hantu manapun. Namun malangnya,

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu itu, Daiki?" dan wajah dingin Akashi berada tepat di depannya.

'_Karma nih, karma!_' batin Aomine dalam hati. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai Ia tak menyadari bahwa Ia tengah berada di jalan pulang menuju rumah dengan sekujur luka gores di wajahnya.

* * *

"Eh? Kise? Hoaahmm.." Aomine menguap sambil mengucek matanya pelan, menatap Kise dengan mata belekan dan rambut tempat tidur yang berantakan dan tak tersisir. Ini masih pagi, dan Kise tak sempat bilang padanya bahwa Ia akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Jadilah Aomine terbangun saat seseorang dengan semangatnya memencet bel rumahnya berkali-kali, sampai Ia terbangun dalam keadaan rumah yang kosong melompong. Semuanya pergi keluar untuk bekerja, kecuali dirinya.

"Aomine_cchi_, kau kebo _ssu_," Kise menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkomentar.

"Serah gue ah, lo dateng sendirian?" mengesampingkan komentar tak bermutu dari Kise itu, Aomine menoleh ke luar, kemudian menatap Kise yang masih belum menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu kediaman Aomine.

"_Sou-ssu yo_, _(Begitulah)_" Kise tersenyum lebar, lalu beranjak dari kusen pintu yang terbuka, memasuki kediaman Aomine setelah permisi terlebih dahulu.

"Oke, mau _one-on-one_?" tebak Aomine, mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan senyum percaya diri yang mungkin benar-benar terlihat _fail_ saat itu.

"Tuh udah tau," Kise nyengir, lalu menyamankan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Bentar ya, tunggu di sini tiga puluh menit." Aomine memberikan instruksi dengan telapak tangannya, lalu mulai melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Heh? Selama itu-_ssu_?" pertanyaan Kise yang bernada protes itu membuatnya menoleh dan berhenti sejenak.

"Diem aja dah, duduk manis di sini!" Ia kembali mengibaskan telapak tangannya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Haah, _wakatta, wakatta_. _(Haah, aku mengerti, aku mengerti)_" Kise menghela napas. Ia merasa bosan jika harus disuruh menunggu. Heh, salahnya sendiri juga yang datang ke rumah Aomine dengan mendadak, hanya untuk mengajak pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu _one-on-one_ seperti biasa. Mereka telah melewati masa-masa ujian untuk kelas akhir di SMP, jadi rasanya bebas jika ingin melakukan apapun selagi liburan. Wajar saja.

Tiga puluh menit, katanya. Lima belas menit telah sukses Aomine gunakan untuk mandi dan bersiap, sisanya Ia gunakan untuk memasak. Tak ada yang tahu pasti, berapa lama 'sisa' waktu yang digunakan Aomine untuk memasak. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, Aomine kembali ke ruang tamu, tempat Ia membiarkan Kise menunggunya sampai lumutan.

"Gue balik, nih." Aomine menyerahkan satu kotak bekal berwarna biru laut untuk Kise. Sebelah tangannya memegang bola basket.

"Hee! Kau lama sekali-_ssu_! Aku sudah menunggu selama empat puluh lima menit!" Kise melancarkan aksinya untuk protes lagi, dan akhirnya manik _gold_ itu menangkap kotak bekal yang disodorkan oleh Aomine. Keningnya berkerut heran, lantas menatap Aomine dengan pandangan bersirat kalimat '_Itu apa?_'. Aomine bergumam sebentar, kemudian menjawab.

"_Obentou_. Ambil aja, ini buat lo, Kise." Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu membuat _bentou_ sih, tapi bagaimanapun... _arigatou-ssu_! Kucicipi, ya?" Kise menerima kotak bekal itu, lantas berniat membuka tutupnya untuk mencicipinya, namun keburu ditahan oleh Aomine.

"_Matte, matte_! (Tunggu, tunggu!) Makannya bentaran aja abis maen. Jalan ke lapangan _street ball_ dekat taman, yuk?" tawar Aomine. Kise menghela napas, lantas mengangguk, "Boleh juga,"

.

"Aomine_cchi_, apa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir-_ssu_?" Kise memberanikan diri untuk buka suara, setelah beberapa saat yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi bola memantul teratur. Aomine mengerutkan alis, merasa tak suka.

"Jangan ngomong gitu, _seems like_ elo mau mati aja," Aomine berujar, mengutarakan rasa tak sukanya itu kepada Kise.

"Huweee Aomine_cchi hidoii-ssu_! _(Huweee Aominecchi kejam!)_" Kise mewek dengan air mata buaya andalannya.

"Yekan bercanda," Aomine nyengir. Kise menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit dari sononya.

"Yasudah, aku mau mencicipi masakanmu dulu-_ssu_," dan dengan wajah berbinar, Kise membuka tutup kotak bekal pemberian Aomine tadi. Isinya hanya nasi goreng sederhana dengan telur dadar berbentuk wajah beruang unyu yang sering disebut '_rillakuma_'.

"Aomine_cchi_! Ini benar-benar imut, _ssu_!" Kise gemas sambil mencomot hidung si beruang. Setetes keringat meluncur di pelipis Aomine saat mendengarnya. Ia pernah diajari membuat bekal itu oleh tetangganya- Ia biasa memanggilnya 'Ryo'-sampai bagaimana cara membentuk _obentou_ yang _kawaii_ dan menarik selera makan-bagi anak-anak. Sungguh, Aomine pernah mengira ini sebelumnya, mungkin cita-cita tetangganya itu adalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik untuk keluarga serta anak-anaknya.

"_WHOAAA! OISHWI-SSWUU! (Whoaaa! Oishi-ssu! Ini enak-ssu!)_" teriak Kise dengan pipi yang gembung karena berujar selagi mengunyah. Hanya di depan Aomine, Kise bisa berbuat apa-apa sesuai kata hatinya sendiri, tanpa memikirkan segala hal berbau _charming_ karena profesinya sebagai model.

Aomine tersenyum lega. Belajar dari Ryo ada hikmahnya juga, dibandingkan jika Ia harus belajar memasak dengan Satsuki. Mungkin yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah tabung gas yang meledak sebelum disentuh, nasi gosong, telur pecah yang berhamburan di mana-mana, dan sebagainya yang membuat dapurnya berubah menjadi kapal pecah dalam sekejap.

"Aomine_cchi_, minat ke apartemenku-_ssu_?" tawar Kise sambil menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya tepat di manik mata.

Itu lagi.

"Haahh, bentar gue pikirin deh. Nanti." Aomine mengusap wajahnya yang bermandikan peluh, lantas menatap langit. Melampiaskan rasa penatnya sehabis bermain basket bersama Kise kepada seekor burung kolibri yang melintas di atas mereka dengan kecepatan super.

"Aomine_cchi_." Kise berujar, memanggil Aomine entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Dengan malas, Aomine menoleh dan menemukan tangan Kise yang sedang terulur ke arahnya dengan sesuatu berada dalam genggamannya. Aomine buru-buru menatapnya tak percaya.

"Nih, buatmu-_ssu_," ujar Kise pelan sambil menyerahkan sebuah _wristband_ berwarna biru laut. Dia tahu saja selera Aomine yang memang kentara dari manik dan warna rambut alami pemuda itu.

"T-tapi.." _Tapi gue belum bisa ngasih apa-apa buat lo, Kise. Walaupun cuma hadiah kecil sekalipun._ Bibir Aomine terkatup rapat, kata-kata itu ditelannya kembali mentah-mentah di ujung lidah, tak jadi berujar. Ia tak enak menerima pemberian Kise padanya.

"Ambil saja-_ssu_, aku membelikannya untukmu. Dan aku juga punya satu, hehe," Kise mengangkat lengan kirinya, memperlihatkan wristband berwarna kuning cerah yang senada dengan manik juga rambut _blonde_ miliknya. Aomine menatapnya. Sejak kapan Ia mengenakannya, heh?

"Yasudah, terimakasih." Aomine tersenyum kaku, lantas menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Kise terkikik geli.

"Ya, dan terimakasih juga untuk makanannya! Kau baik sekali membuatkanku makanan sebelum bermain bersama, Aomine_cchi_!" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berujar semangat, membuat Aomine tertegun sejenak atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. "Itu bukan apa-apa, gue cuman melakukan apa yang bisa gue lakukan buat lo. Yang tadi itu gak bisa dijadiin kenang-kenangan." Aomine berujar sedikit blak-blakan, Kise terdiam.

"Tapi itu hebat-_ssu_!"

"Kagak ah, lebay."

"Aku tidak lebay-_ssu_!"

"Lebay,"

"_Hidoii! (Kejam!)_"

Dan begitulah seterusnya sampai mereka berdua puas tertawa bersama. Untuk yang terakhir, mungkin hari ini tak begitu buruk.

.

Aomine berkata pada Kise bahwa Ia akan memikirkan tentang kunjungannya. Ya, dan itulah yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Memikirkan hal tersebut dengan keras dan sungguh-sungguh sampai kepalanya terasa pening. Setibanya di rumah, Aomine galau. Pasalnya, hari keberangkatan Kise sudah dekat, dan waktunya tidaklah sebanyak dulu lagi. Apa yang akan Ia berikan kepada Kise dalam waktu dekat ini? Apa yang bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan untuknya?

Aomine pusing di buatnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

_**(Author's note)**_ : Di ff ini, saya bingung mau mencantumkan AU untuk kepindahan Kise ke Nara. Setting latar, saya memilih saat mereka masih di Teikou dan menjalani segalanya dengan normal, namun saya hanya berniat menonjolkan AoKise friendship. Rencananya sih cuma 2 chapter. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata.

_**(Author's bacot)**_ : _Hell yeah_! Setelah sekian lamanya gw gak bikin ff friendship, sekalinya gw bikin, pasti inspirasinya dari kisah nyata. Oh yeah, ff ini di-_dedicated_ buat seseorang nun jauh di sana. Yang kenal dengan sebagian plot-nya, so pasti dia noh yang ana dedikasikan. Sebenarnya ini hadiah untuk Kise di hari ulang tahunnya kemarin, tapi saya sempat buntu ide dan panik karena sesuatu hal dan lain-lain dengan fem titan saya. Dan darisitulah saya mendapat ide untuk mengetik alur ini.

Silahkan review-nya! Komentar dan kritik benar-benar diperlukan!

Ditunggu chapter berikutnya dalam waktu dekat!

_**Deeply Proud,**_

_**Double Kick**_


	2. Farewall? Nope

_Aomine berkata pada Kise bahwa Ia akan memikirkan tentang kunjungannya. Ya, dan itulah yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Memikirkan hal tersebut dengan keras dan sungguh-sungguh sampai kepalanya terasa pening. Setibanya di rumah, Aomine galau. Pasalnya, hari keberangkatan Kise sudah dekat, dan waktunya tidaklah sebanyak dulu lagi. Apa yang akan Ia berikan kepada Kise dalam waktu dekat ini? Apa yang bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan untuknya?_

_Aomine pusing di buatnya._

* * *

**Farewall? What Farewall? (c) Double Kick**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**.**_

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort (No Romance inside).**

_**Warning : AoKise friendship, IC/OOC, trigendre if possible, not Boy-Love. Aomine menggunakan bahasa non-formal dan Kise menggunakan bahasa formal namun santai.**_

_**Warning for this chapter : Ini adalah chapter terakhir, minna! Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, ada sedikit AoKise yang peluk-pelukan di dalamnya. Hah~ tekanan fujoshi saya tidak menurun, rupanya. So, let's check it out!**_

**.**

_**(Remember that I don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just... my own happiness to share my experience. Hope u'll accept it~)**_

**.**

_**(Anda merasa bahwa anda sering dipanggil 'female titan'? Anda sedang membaca kalimat gaje ini? Saya ingin mengatakan... yaudah, baca aja.)**_

**.**

_**Selamat membaca!**_

* * *

_Remember, that the real farewall is not the ending at all. It also not because a simply school graduation._

* * *

.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_, _one-on-one_?"

"Eh?"

Aomine tidak heran, memang. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang sering _one-on-one_ bersama. Bahkan bukan hanya akhir-akhir ini, sejak awal mereka juga saling mengenal karena basket. Jadi, Aomine maklum saja jika mereka menjadi cepat akrab karena permainan itu. Juga, hanya dengan basket-lah, mereka bisa berbicara, mereka bisa mendengarkan satu sama lain. Basket sudah seperti media untuk mereka berdua. Di beberapa kesempatan juga, pemuda berkulit dim itu sering mencuri-curi waktu untuk ceramah, dan juga... curhat.

Namun, Ia agak aneh dengan kelakuan Kise semenjak kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Pertama mereka kemarin dulu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu jadi sangat sering mengajaknya _one-on-one_ bersama. Bukan untuk melatih kemampuan dirinya sendiri, bukan juga untuk melontarkan segala bentuk pujian kepada Aomine dengan bersemangat. Juga yang pasti, bukan untuk mengalahkan Aomine. Ia hanya datang dengan satu tujuan yang pasti.

Ia ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan pemuda bersurai sebiru laut yang Ia kagumi itu.

Aomine sendiri, Ia bukannya menolak. Ia malah merasa tak enak dengan Kise. Kalau Ia adalah seorang _tsundere_ seperti Midorima, pastinya Ia akan berkata, "_B-bukannya aku ingin menolak ajakanmu (nanodayo),_" Kurang lebih seperti itulah. Tapi, hell, Aomine tetaplah Aomine. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang ingin Ia katakan kepada Kise (atau siapapun itu), Ia pasti akan mengatakannya langsung, tanpa berbelit-belit seperti si _megane_ hijau _fanatic oha-asa_ dari Shuutoku itu.

(Di kejauhan kompleks Shuutoku sana, terdengar suara bersin yang menggema di seluruh penjuru _gym_. Isi _gym_ maupun pelakunya hanya seorang saja; sang _shooter_ andalan, Midorima Shintarou, sedang berlatih sendirian. Dan, oh, jangan lupakan sang _partner_ pemilik mata rajawali, Takao Kazunari yang sedang bersandar di kusen pintu _gym_, mengawasi sambil menahan cekikikan kecil dari mulutnya)

"Na, Kise," Aomine berujar kecil, menggaruk tengkuknya yang basah karena keringat.

"Hum?" Kise menoleh dengan wajah polos.

"Ka-kalo lu mau bicara, atau ngomong sesuatu, langsung aja." Aomine sedikit tergagap di awal, takut akan suasana canggung yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Aomine_cchi_ kok tau?" Kise mengedip satu-dua kali, masih dengan wajah polos. Setitik bulir mengalir di pelipis Aomine. Ingin sekali pria dim itu memiting leher pemuda dengan wajah polos itu (entah) karena kepolosan atau kepura-puraannya.

"NGOMONG AJA, KELLESS." pasrah akan keadaan, Aomine akhirnya memilih untuk ngondek, barang sejenak. Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan bastket jalanan, bersebelahan dengan taman tempat dimana banyak anak bermain di sana.

Dan karena teriakan absurd dari Aomine tadi, anak-anak ceria yang sedang posisi wenak di wahananya masing-masing sedikit tergoda untuk menoleh. Sebagian yang sempat menoleh langsung berwajah _horror_ sambil bergumam dan menyumpah-nyumpahi, '_Gile tuh kakak ganteng-ganteng ngondek!_' lalu temannya menambahkan, '_Ketahuan sering nonton sinetron 'Ganteng Ganteng Sagela' ente!_' lalu, '_Eh ente salah ding!_' kemudian mereka _out of topic_.

Sebagiannya lagi dari mereka yang sempat menoleh terlanjur menangis ketakutan.

"Aomine_cchi_, kau menyeramkan kalau ngondek begitu '_ssu_!" semprot Kise langsung.

"APA PEDULINYA GUEEEE?" teriak Aomine tak tanggung-tanggung,

"Aomine_cchi_, minat ke apartemenku '_ssu_?" tanya Kise, memulai pembicaraan baru.

Topik yang sama, lagi. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dari Kise.

"Iya, iya, nanti." respon Aomine malas.

"Kenapa nanti '_ssu_?" Kise mewek.

"Pokoknya.. gue gak pantes," Aomine mengibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Aomine_cchi_," panggil Kise.

"Apa lagi?" jawab Aomine dengan tak berminat (mungkin pria bersurai _navy_ itu sudah lelah oleh kelakuan sahabatnya itu kepadanya). Namun, diluar dugaan, pemuda yang tadinya mewek itu tengah menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal kepada Aomine. Segera saja, Aomine menerimanya, walau tatapan bingung yang ditujukan kepada Kise tak lupa diperlihatkan.

Itu komik _ecchi_ edisi terbaru dari _nakayoshi_(?) favorit Aomine. Kise tahu benar akan hal itu. Itulah kenapa, dia hanya nyengir watados saat ditatap terus-terusan oleh Aomine.

"Kise! Apa-apaan!" protes Aomine. "Iya, gue emang suka baca ginian. T-tapi..." sorot _navy_ yang teduh itu terlihat menyorot ke bawah, tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya. "Tapi lo gak perlu beliin ini juga buat gue." Aomine menghela napas. Lagi, dan lagi, Kise dengan seenaknya memberikan sesuatu kepadanya. Bukannya Ia tak mau menerimanya, tapi Ia terlanjur dibuat minder. Sekali lagi, Ia teringat tentang dirinya yang belum sempat memberikan apapun kepada Kise, untuk disimpan tentunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine_cchi_. Lagipula, aku juga menyukai serial itu, kok. Aku sudah baca, jadi itu untuk Aomine_cchi_ saja '_ssu_." Kise nyengir lagi sambil menyipitkan mata. Aomine makin kesal saja.

"Oke. Sebelumnya, gue minta maaf. Gue gak pantes buat nerima ini dari lo. Gimanapun-" ujaran penuh emosi dari Aomine terhenti, terpotong oleh ujaran Kise yang terlampau lumayan pelan untuk didengar olehnya.

"Jaga _wristband_-mu baik-baik '_ssu_." Kise menatapnya serius di manik mata.

"Hah?" Aomine tak mengerti. Ia kesal, dan sekarang ucapannya malah dipotong begitu saja oleh Kise. Siapa bilang Ia tak akan emosi lebih dari ini? Ia bahkan tengah meremas sampul bergambar _vulgar_ itu sedikit kuat, menyalurkan kekesalannya. Sebelah tangannya mengepal erat. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, namun ingin sekali Ia rasanya menonjok seseorang untuk sekedar meredakan emosinya. Saat itu juga, Aomine berniat mencari media pelampiasannya pulang nanti. Mungkin setelah ini, Ia akan mencari Haizaki dan menantangnya '_one-on-one_' dalam arti lain.

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu lambat, dan tahu-tahu saja, niat brengsek Aomine pupus sudah ditelan angin. Begitu pula dengan ujaran nyaris berbisik dari Kise yang mungkin menjadi penyebab mengapa Aomine urung niat untuk menantang Haizaki adu tonjok pulang nanti.

"Aku akan pindah besok lusa."

Mau tak mau, sudut matanya terasa basah. Tidak, Aomine tidak boleh menangis. Pasti itu hanya keringat setelah bermain basket. Kalau bukan, berarti dirinya hanya kelilipan, hahaha. Ia juga tahu, bagaimanapun Kise menyembunyikannya dengan cengiran kelewat watados dari miliknya, Ia juga tengah menahan sesuatu yang terlihat jelas dari rautnya. Aomine tahu, Kise memang model, tapi Ia tak perlu menyunggingkan senyum palsu walau hanya untuk mengulur waktu. Tak ada gunanya, karena Aomine pasti akan menyadari hal itu seutuhnya.

"Keputusan O_tou-san_ tidak _fix_. Kepindahanku dipercepat, hehe." ujar Kise, tak lupa dengan sedikit bubuhan tawa. Aomine mendecih pelan. Kise tak perlu sampai menahan tangisnya sendiri hanya karena Ia merasa canggung dengan Aomine. Memang, baru satu tahun lamanya mereka saling mengenal. Wajar saja kalau masih ada kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"_Baka._" ujar Aomine singkat.

"Eh?" Kise terbelalak.

Jujur saja, Aomine tak tahu harus mengambil tindakan apa dalam situasi seperti ini. Pelukan? Kise pernah melakukannya satu kali saat Aomine trauma pasca Ia lupa akan bagaimana cara menerima passing dari Tetsu-mereka juga pernah melakukannya saat di atap. Tapi entahlah, untuk kali ini, Aomine merasa sangat canggung.

Semua obrolan itu berakhir dengan sunyi. Hening. Mereka tak berbicara lagi satu sama lain sampai keduanya dengan tempo yang sama, meminta izin untuk pulang sendirian dengan melewati jalan yang berbeda satu sama lain.

* * *

Satu hari telah berlalu dengan cepat. Mungkin, inilah saatnya Aomine menyerah akan gengsinya yang cukup tinggi (setinggi langit) untuk sekedar melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Kise, hal yang selalu ditawarkan Kise secara terus-menerus untuknya tanpa bosan dengan wajah berbinar tiap mengajaknya. Aomine meremas helaian surai _navy_-nya pelan, Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Wristband_, mana _wristband_?" belum lagi, dikarenakan otak _aho_ miliknya, _wristband_ pemberian Kise yang berwarna senada dengan surainya itu sudah lenyap keberadaannya dari pandangan Aomine, entah kemana perginya benda itu.

Lalu, 'A_pa yang bakalan gue kasih ke dia!?_' Aomine makin frustasi saja. Coba kalau Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak dulu, pasti jadinya tidak begini. Ingin sekali Ia menyalahkan tumpukan majalah Mai-_chan_ koleksinya di sudut kamar yang berdebu sambil melontarkan beberapa umpatan kebun binatang sekedarnya. _Fokus, Aomine! Fokus!_

'_Waktunya tinggal sedikit. Mungkin aja dia bakalan bunuh gue kalo ntu benda sampe ilang secara resmi!_' Aomine memijat pelipisnya, berharap _migrain_-nya tidak kambuh hanya untuk kali ini saja. Ia belum sempat berpikir tentang apa yang akan diberikannya untuk Kise, jadi Ia memijitnya dengan harapan bahwa itu hanya sakit kepala biasa.

_Persetan dengan pemberian dan semuanya. Gue tau, Kise bakalan nerima gue apa adanya._

"ARRGHHH!" Aomine berteriak kesal. Buru-buru, Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu mandi secepat yang Ia bisa. Alih-alih menggosok gigi menggunakan pasta gigi, Ia malah salah ambil dan terpaksa merasakan anehnya krim pencuci muka di mulutnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, setelah Ia selesai mandi, Ia baru menyadari bahwa Ia lupa membawa handuk. Dan alih-alih mengumpat kasar, Ia malah menemukan _wristband_ yang dicarinya setengah mati itu tergantung rapi di tempat gantungan handuk.

Kemudian, setelah dirinya bersiap dengan kaos oblong berlapis jaket tebal dan ransel, serta sepedanya yang tengah ditarik berjalan keluar rumahnya, Ia mendengar seruan berat yang bisa dipastikan adalah suara milik ayahnya sendiri.

"Mau jadi apa kau jika keseringan keluar rumah di malam hari?" ujar suara berat itu berkata. Langkah Aomine terhenti. Ingin sekali Ia mengacuhkan pria paruh baya dan segala omong kosongnya itu saat ini. Namun Ia tak bisa. Ia tak ingin kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi. Trauma akan _brokenhome_, Ia sangat takut akan hal itu terjadi kembali kepada dirinya.

"Aku laki-laki, _Otou-san_. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi siswa SMA. Aku punya urusan, jadi biarkan aku, sekali ini saja." Aomine mati-matian menahan emosinya. Di luar dugaan, ayahnya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu, dan lanjut menonton berita di televisi sambil berujar pelan, "Hati-hati di jalan, nak." walaupun hanya hal kecil, Aomine tertegun. Sambil berjalan keluar, Ia tersenyum. Baru kali ini Ia diperlakukan layaknya seorang anak oleh ayahnya sendiri.

* * *

"Aomine_cchi_ ke sini dengan siapa '_ssu_?" Kise menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan keadaan Aomine di tengah kegelapan sekeliling apartemennya, walaupun sebagian tempat lumayan terang karena lampu _neon_ di beberapa sudut.

"Sendirian." Aomine menjawab. Kise mengerutkan kening, meminta penjelasan lebih, sedikit ganjal atas ucapannya, mengingat Aomine_cchi_-nya itu adalah seorang jones. _Yeah_, walaupun Ia tahu bahwa hal tersebut tak ada hubungannya dengan situasi mereka sekarang ini.

"Err.. sepeda." ujar Aomine jujur. Kise masih menatapnya tanpa komentar.

"Olahraga di malam hari." buru-buru, Ia menambahkan keterangannya.

"_Soukka 'ssu (Begitu ya)_," ujar Kise mengulas senyumnya. "Akhirnya, kau berkunjung ke apartemenku juga '_ssu_," Ia menatap Aomine sejenak, lalu menatap awan-awan di langit malam yang menutupi cahaya samar-samar dari sang rembulan. "_Yeah_, akhirnya. Akhirnya, ini yang terakhir '_ssu_." Kise tertawa ringan menyadari kalimatnya yang berisi kata beruntun itu terdengar sedikit gaje.

Aomine menunduk, meraih ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Gue cuman pengen ngembaliin ini," Ia mengulurkan komik _ecchi_ yang waktu itu diberikan oleh Kise kepadanya.

"Nn," Kise menggeleng. "Itu sudah menjadi punyamu, ssu." tolak Kise. Aomine terdiam, dengan berat hati, Ia kembali melemaskan tangannya yang sudah terulur itu, lalu menyimpan komik itu ke dalam ranselnya lagi.

Hanya suara jangkrik samar-samar yang terdengar setelahnya.

"Lo tau sendiri, gue bukan tipe orang yang suka keadaan melankolis," Aomine memulai percakapan dengan volume pelan. Kise tak menjawab, Ia hanya menatap Aomine dalam diam, menunggu pemuda berkulit dim itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_So_, gue _to the point aja_." Aomine balas menatap manik Kise dalam-dalam. "Setelah semua yang kita lakuin barengan setahun terakhir ini..." Aomine meghela napas, memberi jeda dalam ucapannya.

"Hari ini, malem ini, sekarang ini, detik ini, bukan berarti kita berdua berpisah selamanya, kan?" Aomine sedikit ragu saat mengatakannya. Dan, pemuda bersurai emas itu mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya secara lembut.

Manik _gold_ yang sedikit berkaca-kaca itu tersorot cahaya lampu, membuatnya kian jelas terlihat ingin menumpahkan lelehan air mata. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan sambil memejamkan maniknya, urung menghapus senyum yang sering membuat banyak gadis _nosebleed_ karenanya. Aomine mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum kecil. Ia tak suka suasana melankolis. Namun Ia benci mengakui bahwa, Ia sedang berada di dalam suasana itu untuk saat ini.

"Nah, apa aja yang udah lo temuin dari semua hal-hal yang udah kita lakukan bareng kemaren dulu?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Terlalu banyak, sampai tak bisa kusebutkan satu-persatu '_ssu_, Aomine_cchi_." jawab Kise jujur, seperti dirinya.

Hanya satu kalimat dari Kise itulah, yang membuat Aomine sedikit tersadar atas keberadaannya selama ini yang selalu dibutuhkan.

"_Well_..." Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia rasa Kise telah sedikit berlebihan saat memujinya. Ya, Ia menganggap ujaran pelan dari Kise tadi sebagai pujian tersendiri.

"_Lemme hug you (biarkan aku memelukmu)_, Aomine_cchi_," ujar Kise, lalu dengan kilatnya langsung menghambur pelukan untuk Aomine. Ia nangis kejer di bahunya orang. Aomine sedikit tersentak kaget, lalu tertawa pelan sambil menepuk punggung Kise. "Gue kira, tadi lo mau bilang, '_lemme take a selfie_' seperti biasa. Hahaha," Ia tertawa garing. Dan atas aksinya itu, Aomine mendapat satu tonjokan dari Kise di perutnya.

"_Ahominecchi_." ujar Kise pelan. Aomine yang awalnya mengaduh kesakitan, kemudian mengacuhkan sakitnya itu dan membalas pelukan Kise erat-erat. Wangi parfum Kise samar-samar menguar, membuat satu ide bodoh melintas di otak _aho_ milik Aomine.

"Kalo elo cewek, pasti udah gue raep daritadi." ujar Aomine menyeringai.

"_EROMINECCHI_!" dan Kise meluncurkan tonjokan-tonjokan mautnya yang lain kepada Aomine di tengah gelapnya suasana malam dengan rembulan yang bersinar, juga para jangkrik yang sedang konser dengan meriahnya.

* * *

Aomine memegangi perutnya. Bekas tonjokan Kise masih terasa. Kuat juga pemuda itu. Selama ini ternyata Ia telah meremehkan kekuatan Kise yang sebegitu dahsyatnya menghantam organ-organ di dalam perutnya dari luar. Sungguh, jika dibilang perpisahan, yang tadi itu bukanlah sebuah perpisahan. Semuanya berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan tahu-tahu saja, Aomine tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dengan sepeda.

Mungkin gelengan pelan dari Kise itu memang benar. Walaupun Kise akan pindah, Aomine sama sekali tak merasa bahwa yang barusan itu adalah saat terakhir Kise memeluknya. Ya, mereka masih bisa ngobrol lewat email. Dan, jika Kise akan pulang ataupun Aomine yang nantinya akan berkunjung ke sana, mereka pasti bisa one-on-one lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Dan mungkin, mereka juga pasti akan bisa berpelukan, lagi.

Namun yang tak bisa disesalkan adalah, lelehan cairan bening dari sudut-sudut mata Aomine. Hal paling memalukan yang pernah dilakukannya selama berada di jalanan dengan banyak kendaraan dan kecelakaan lalu lintas yang mengancamnya setiap waktu. Hal bodoh yang membuatnya hilang konsentrasi dan hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki tak berdosa. Hal konyol yang membuatnya mendapat banyak umpatan dari para pengendara di jalan raya.

Hal yang membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah sebagai seorang lelaki, tangisan.

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

* * *

**Aomine Daiki's Point of View**

Aku memandang langit cerah di atas sana. Entah kenapa, aku jadi menyesal telah menceritakan tentang hal ini kepada mereka berdua. Yah, tapi, bagaimanapun itu, aku tidak keberatan menceritakannya. Hanya saja, sudut mataku terasa panas. Bisa memalukan jika mereka berdua memergokiku dengan keadaan seperti ini hanya karena _flashback_ picisan tentang masa lalu.

"Dai-_chan_, kau menangis, eh?" tanya Satsuki sambil menatapku setengah terkikik. Buru-buru, aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan, dan menjawab dengan keras, sebagai pelampian kekesalan.

"_HELL NO_, GUE CUMAN KELILIPAN!" bentakku kepada mereka.

"_Ahomine_, lu kan negro. Debu ataupun serangga kecil gak bakal niat masukin mata lu dan bikin lu jadi kelilipan." Kagami, _rival one-on-one_ baruku itu berkomentar sambil menyelipkan sedikit rasis di dalamnya. Dia membuat kupingku makin sakit saja. Sudah baik juga aku berbagi ceritaku kepadanya walau kita berbeda SMA.

"I-ITU KERINGET. GUE KELILIPAN KERINGET, _BAKAGAMI_." protesku seadanya. Mereka menertawakanku lebih lanjut. Aku menghela napas. Mungkin kalau Kise berada di sini, Ia akan tertawa paling keras di antara mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Author's bacot)** : Well yeah, gw ngebut ngetiknya dan jadilah begini, hehehe. Ini gue ngetiknya sambil plesbek dikit. Dan yeah, ini kisah nyata. Gw kepikiran buat nuangin ini ke ff pas gw lagi di jalanan, sepedaan, mau pulang dari rumahnya si fem titan yang besoknya udah harus pindah ke pulau Jawa, dan gegara mikirin ide ini sambil senyum-senyum, gw hampir kecelakaan dan nerima banyak umpatan dari para pengguna lalu lintas.

Uhm, mungkin itu aja bacot (baca: curhatan) gw kali ini.

So, _**REVIEW**_ please?

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Double Kick.**_


End file.
